


Warm, Tingly Feelings

by Enbees



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, ass worship, at first, not the recommended use of relax gel, palace ruler isn't named but they are mentioned in passing, semester 3 spoilers, suggested voyeurism, things that arouse akechi™
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:34:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25907419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enbees/pseuds/Enbees
Summary: "There’s absolutely something wrong with him, he has some weird relationship with fighting; Akira can see his blown pupils from afar, he can see the flush on his cheeks, and for the past three goddamn battles he’s also been able to see his fucking dick."Sure, Akira is glad Akechi is finally showing him his true self, but it's kind of a problem trying to get through a palace with a nutcase aroused by violence.Things get out of hand quickly.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 12
Kudos: 224





	Warm, Tingly Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> Goro is absolutely turned on while fighting. Just listen to him in the 3rd semester, most combat lines mentioned in this fic are ACTUAL lines he says while fighting.  
> Anyway semester 3 Goro owns my ass thank you  
> be warned this isn't beta'd gdfh

Akira shouldn’t be staring. He shouldn’t be so distracted during battle, he should be keeping his eyes forward, but it’s so damn difficult when Akechi is acting like  _ that.  _ Crazed laughs bubbling from his throat as he rushes forward to strike shadows, breathy comments like “I’m getting a warm, tingly feeling from all this power!” or “Damn, Joker, you wiped them out!” He’s just barely coherent enough to hear Goro behind the furious ringing in his ears when he’s hit with a rage effect, cooing “Joker’s enraged? I kind of like it, but it’s not you. Calm down!” before he’s dragged back from his attack and whacked over the head with a harisen. 

Well, it’s hardly as though he’s the only one staring. Goro’s eyes are locked onto him every time he goes in for an attack, every time he switches personas, every time a shadow attacks him. There’s absolutely something wrong with him, he has some weird relationship with fighting; Akira can see his blown pupils from afar, he can see the flush on his cheeks, and for the past three goddamn battles he’s also been able to see his fucking dick. Goro’s black mask attire is ridiculously tight. It hugs all the curves of his body perfectly, and Akira has always thought he looked better in it than his “princely” outfit. It lets more of his true self show through, and admittedly, the view of his ass in this outfit isn’t bad either. Now, though, it’s just a distraction, practically seeing every curve and vein of Goro’s hard cock bulging through the tight fabric. He can even see it fucking twitch whenever Goro successfully eliminates a shadow. He’s almost convinced he’s losing it more than Goro is. 

Akira finally snaps when Goro practically moans after the battle, growling “Oh, I live for this!” He doesn’t give Goro the chance to settle down after the battle, immediately grabbing his arm and dragging him to the nearest safe room, ignoring his protests. Once they make it to the safe room, he shoves Goro onto the table in the middle of the room, standing between his spread legs. 

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” Goro growls, dark stare piercing through his mask to glare at Akira.

“You’ve been distracted while fighting. This can’t continue.” Akira says simply, trailing his gaze down to the bulge between Goro’s legs.

“Mind your own goddamn business, Joker.” Akira rolls his eyes, moving his hand down to palm Goro’s bulge. Goro jerks away from the touch, a breathy gasp leaving his mouth. 

“It becomes my business when it’s causing distractions in battle.” He sighs, gripping Goro through his pants.

“Don’t fucking touch me, you freak!” Akira snorts, gripping tighter as he teasingly rubs at the head of his dick. “Joker. Get your hands off of me.” When Akira ignores him, he glares, fire in his eyes, and opens his mouth to growl Akira’s real name instead, the name trailing off into a breathy moan as Akira raises one hand to remove Goro’s mask, the other rubbing at the slit of his dick. 

“I’m sure you could easily overpower me if you didn’t want this.” Akira whispers into his ear, flicking his thumb up the base of his cock, and just like that, Goro’s jerking forward, spilling his release into his pants with a hoarse moan. “Wow…” Akira says breathlessly, feeling Goro’s cum soak through the thin fabric to pool beneath his fingers. Moving his gaze up to stare directly into Goro’s eyes, he flicks his fingers through the sticky substance, bringing them up to clean them with his tongue. Goro visibly shudders. “You came so quickly. Fighting really gets you worked up, huh? Fucking sadist.” 

“Fuck off.” Goro huffs, flushed cheeks weakening the impact of his glare. “Move. You got rid of the ‘distraction,’ we’re done here.” 

“Actually…” Goro chokes as Akira flips him around, the edge of the table digging into his stomach as he’s forced up against it. Akira chuckles weakly in his ear, slotting his body up against Goro’s. “I might be a bit distracted myself now.” Goro tightens his grip against the table, heat spreading through his body at the feeling of something hard pressing up against his ass. Akira places his hands on the table, pushing forward to grind against the body in front of him. Goro refuses to look at him, but even from behind Akira can see the clench of his jaw, trembling with the effort of staying composed and silent, hands tensing and untensing as though he can’t decide whether he wants to attack Akira. Akira laughs at that, leaning to whisper in his ear. “Not going to fight?” Goro clenches his fists, trying to convince himself that the shiver he felt running down his back was his imagination. “I know you could. I mean, after seeing who you really are?” A shaky breath brushed Goro’s ear. “You could turn around right now and pummel me into the ground if you wanted to. You’re terrifying, I’d be shaking at your heel. You won’t, though, will you? You’ve thought of this before, haven’t you?”

“Absolutely fucking not.” Goro growls through grit teeth. 

“It was really just me, then?” Goro’s breath catches in his throat, and the smirk on Akira’s face grows wider. “You’ve really never thought about this?” He sighs, moving a hand between them to trail down Goro’s back and cup his ass. “Not even when you took me to that jazz club? Not when we went out for sweets and I dressed you up like me? When you called me after to tell me you’d be in charge next time? Or when you sent me that text that said you’re alone? I know you know the implications of that, Akechi…” Akira practically hums his name, emphasizing it with a well-timed squeeze to his butt. “I know I was imagining certain things the whole time.” 

“...And what exactly was it you were imagining?” Goro tries to sound annoyed, but there’s a breathy tone to his voice, small gasps slipping past his lips as Akira continues palming his ass. He laughs, giving a particularly hard squeeze in response, reveling in the way Goro jumps backwards, pushing himself further into the other’s touch.

“This; you beneath me, my hands on your ass. God, your fucking perfect ass. You have no idea how long I’ve been waiting to touch it like this.” Akira moans out a breath, backing up to spread Goro’s cheeks with both of his hands, slitting a thumb between them to rub at his hole through the fabric of his pants. “You’re not wearing anything underneath this, are you? No wonder it was so obvious you were turned on.”

“I didn’t choose my metaverse outfit, asshole-” Goro cuts himself off with a moan, feeling a wetness up against his hole. He snaps his head to the side to look behind him, and immediately regrets it, seeing a glimpse of Akira on his knees behind him. He can’t see his face, but he can feel it buried in his ass, can feel his tongue flicking against his hole as though there’s no cloth separating them at all, and he wants to shout at Akira, tell him he’s being disgusting, but instead he’s pushing back into the wet feeling, clenching his fists and whining lightly with his eyes squeezed shut. His pants are already beginning to feel tight again, what with Akira moaning like a whore as he rims him through them. Akira mumbles to himself occasionally, repeating how perfect Goro is, how beautiful he is, how soft and gorgeous and fucking perfect his ass is, and somehow that gets to him more than what Akira is doing to him. He can feel his blush spreading down his neck to his shoulders, can feel his cock twitching, growing back to full hardness, then suddenly there’s the sound of fabric tearing, a rush of cool air against his asshole, and a moan is ripped out of him as a cool, slick finger enters him. “Did you seriously bring lube in here? Were you fucking planning this?” 

“Unfortunately not.” Akira laughs, bringing a hand forward to wiggle a bottle of relax gel in Goro’s line of vision. 

“Resourceful.” Goro quips. Akira spreads his cheeks again, gazing at Goro’s shining, quivering hole. 

“Fuck…” He whimpers, watching the gel ooze from his hole, dripping down to trail down his perineum. Almost unconsciously, he raises a finger to circle Goro’s opening, gasping in a sharp breath as his hole twitches excitedly. Biting his lip, Akira presses his finger harder against his opening, the tip of his finger entering for just a second, then retreating to watch him grasp down on nothing. Goro opens his mouth to make a bitter remark about how long he’s taking, but pauses when he hears the unmistakable sound of slick skin rubbing against skin, accompanied by little gasps from the other as he uses his free thumb to stretch open Goro’s tight hole. 

“Shit... Joker, is this seriously getting you off?” Goro asks breathlessly.

“You have no fucking idea what you’re doing to me right now, Crow. God,” Akira sighs, tightening his grip on his dick. “I could cum from this sight alone.” 

“Don’t you dare.” Goro gasps, reaching back to spread his ass wide open for Akira. “Go on, if you love this sight so much, keep looking, but you better not cum until you’re inside me.” Akira whines, slicking his fingers with more relax gel and slowly breaching the ring of muscle in front of him with one finger, running the thumb of his other hand over the head of his dick, shivers wracking his body. Goro groans as Akira plunges his finger deeper, opening him up until he can insert another to scissor him open with. Akira finally stands, curling his fingers at just the right angle to make Goro suck in a breath, vision going white as an involuntary moan is torn from his mouth. “Shit, shiiiit, Joker, right there…” Akira curls his fingers just enough to tease Goro’s prostate gently, removing them swiftly afterwards. “Hey, what the fuck-” Goro cuts himself off with a sharp gasp, feeling the tip of Akira’s dick sliding up against his entrance. 

“I wasn’t exactly thorough, but I have a feeling you like it rough anyway.” Akira chuckles, taking a moment to coat his member with relax gel before nudging forward to press lightly against Goro’s entrance. “This okay?”

“Spare me the bullshit and get on with it.” Goro growls. Akira snorts in response, pushing forward and groaning as the head of his dick breaches the tight ring of muscle. He can tell Goro is trying to be quiet, but as Akira pushes himself in further, a quiet, shaking whine builds up in Goro’s throat. 

“Ah, you’re doing so good.” Akira sighs happily, gripping the other boy’s hips to slide himself deeper into his tight passage. “Fuck, you’re so fucking tight…” Goro’s already tight insides clench in response, drawing a groan out of Akira as wet heat grips his member. 

“Don’t go so slowly. I’m not going to fucking break.” 

“If you’re sure.” Akira chuckles, pulling out slowly, then slamming back into the other boy, nails digging into his hips. Goro’s moans are music to his ears, something he’s been waiting to hear since the moment he met him, beautifully strained, near feral growls vibrating his entire body. Letting go of any restraint, Akira grips the other’s hips with bruising force, growling a command. “Touch yourself.” Goro’s hand slips down to stroke himself through his pants, whining as Akira slams himself into him repeatedly, the table in front of them digging into the hand he’s using to pleasure himself. 

“You didn’t use a condom… If you don’t pull out when you’re done I’m going to fucking kill you.” Goro grunts. Akira grins, sweetly humming in agreement. 

“Do you think he monitors his entire palace? Even the safe rooms?” Akira whispers in his ear. “Do you think he’s watching what I’m doing to you right now?” 

“Don’t be disgusting…!” Goro gasps, but Akira can feel his insides clench up in response, can feel the way his hand has involuntarily sped up, can hear the quiet gasps he’s trying to hide beneath the hand slapped over his mouth. 

“You like that, huh? Someone seeing you like this? I bet he’d like it, too, I bet he’s watching this and trying to resist the urge to touch himself, knowing doing so would be wrong… But who wouldn’t love to see you like this? The ever-composed and headstrong Goro Akechi writhing under his leader’s touch…” 

“You’re not my goddamn leader.” Akira laughs at that, simply responding with a well-timed thrust that hits Goro’s prostate directly, causing a full-body tremor accompanied by a strained, broken moan. A shiver runs down Akira’s body, and his restraint fully snaps, his hand coming out to slam Goro’s upper body down onto the table, pounding into his ass with force enough to leave bruises. Goro practically screams his moans, drool escaping his mouth to pool on the table below him. 

“Is that so?” Akira leans down to whisper darkly into his ear. “Because you seem to be serving pretty well beneath me right now.” Goro chokes, and Akira can feel him getting tighter, shaking and whimpering, bucking into the hand he still has wrapped around his dick, until he freezes, his moans echoing throughout the safe room, ass clenching down around Akira’s pulsing dick. Akira fucks him through his climax, whispering praises and making quiet noises of pleasure as he reaches his own climax, whining Goro’s name desperately as his orgasm rips through him, hot cum spilling out into the other. Goro whimpers, falling limp on the table as Akira slides himself out, his release leaking from the other’s hole to drip down his legs.

“I told you…” Goro chides between tired breaths, “to pull out!” 

“Sorry, I just couldn’t help it… You look so damn good with my cum dripping out of you.”

“You’re revolting.” He sighs, but presses the matter no further, at least until he hears a click from behind him, and snaps around in time to see Akira with his phone’s camera pointed at him, snapping another picture of him from the front, his black mask attire wet and stained with his own release, cheeks still flushed a pretty shade of pink. “I’m going to actually kill you.” He growls, jumping up to grab Akira’s phone. His finger is hovering over the delete button when he really looks at the images. He looks like a fucking whore, messy, legs spread open, suit ripped in the back, revealing his wrecked, pink-flushed ass, Akira’s release pictured in the middle of rolling down his legs. Were he not so exhausted, he’s sure he would be getting hard again at the sight. His hand falters. “... If you keep those, you better keep them stored as deep away as possible. Don’t fucking show anyone.” He sighs, handing Akira’s phone back to him with averted eyes. When he takes a step, he freezes, eyes widening in panic. “You ripped my outfit.” Akira nods. “How the hell am I supposed to leave like this?” 

“Well, it’s not like the people in the palace are real.” Akira says, stifling a laugh.

“Do you want me to end you right here?” Goro growls. Akira really laughs this time, stripping off his jacket and handing it to Goro. 

“It’ll cover the back, at least. I’m sure you could find somewhere to clean up, but I kinda wanna see you walk back with my cum dripping out of you.” 

“I hate you so goddamn much.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I really like Akechi's ass


End file.
